The After Math
by wings64
Summary: Eve is from district 10. This is Eve's story about what happens to her after she won her games. Now she is a mentor. What happens when she has to mentor her brother in the games. Please review. This is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: True Nightmares

**I don't own the Hunger Games and never will Susan Collins does.**

Eve Pasture POV

I run through the forest with only the light from the moon and the stars to see. I keep running with giant birds the size of bears chasing me. They have long sharp talons, a long beak, large black wings. They move with great speed and grace. I turn around to see they are getting even closer. It's getting harder to breath. The air is very humid. I don't think I can run for much longer. I turn to see where the birds are. A giant bird right behind me with its talons reaching out for me as it swoops down at me.

I wake with a start. I wake up every day like this for almost three years. Ever since I won the 64th hunger games, when I was 16, I have had nightmares. Always about the games I was in. You think once you win you go back to life like nothing ever happened. I wish so much that was true. I jump at almost any noise.

The worst part of winning is having to mentor and watch a new group of kids go into the arena every year and most likely die. The past four kids I have had to mentor have died in the horrible games.

"Eve are you okay?" I look over and see my 15 year-old brother standing in the doorway. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Everyone says our eyes and hair are the same but my eyes are lighter

My parents died a few years ago so I have been taking care of the two of us ever since. When I went in to the games I feared what would happen to him if I did die. Now I don't worry about food anymore and try to give some of it to others who need it.

"Yeah just another nightmare." I say trying to not worry him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up again." I don't want to scare him with my games and he wakes up every so often because of me.

He comes over to my bed and gives me a hug. He always makes me feel better when he does this. I kiss the top of his head and he walks out of my room shutting the door.

Hopefully I can get some sleep before I have to mentor two more kids in two weeks when the 67th Hunger Games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Susan Collins owns the Hunger Games!**

Eve Pasture POV

I slip on a pair of worn pants and a simple t-shirt and head down stairs. I tiredly rub my eyes. The clock reads 7:15. I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. I start to mix the batter for pancakes. It is my brothers favorite breakfast food after waffles. I decided to make them because it is the day before the reaping.

"Pancakes! Are they almost done?" I hear Clay say as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, can you get the milk?" I say. He gets the milk and sets the table.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Clay asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few weeks." I try to say as reassuringly as possible. We finish breakfast with talk about his school and what to do while I'm gone.

We play a few games and watch a movie. This is what we do the day before the reaping. It's so hard to leave him for so long. Not because I don't trust him but because its hard to not see him for that amount of time. I give him a hug and kiss his head as we go up to bed dreading what is to come tomorrow.

"Eve!" I hear someone shout. I wake up to see my prep team. O the joy they bring (please note the sarcasm). The three of them are Dorian, Royce, and Amelia.

"Eve! Dear its been to long. We have lots of work to do. Time to get up." I hear Dorian say in a very cheerful voice. It's not natural for someone to be so cheerful at five in the morning.

All they do for the next few hours is gossip. How can there be that much to talk about. They finally finish after what seams like forever.

They put light make up on and straighten my hair. Then I put on my outfit that is laid out for me. It's a brown dress with green flowers and a green sash. I walk down stairs to see Clay in brown pants and a white dress shirt.

"Eve its so good to see you again." Basil, my stylist, says. I like him. He was always nice to me.

The reaping starts like very other year. We watch the video about the rebellion and how we must pay for what we did. 'Yes because killing kids is the way to do that.' I think to myself.

"Well that was lovely. Now its time to chose our tributes to represent this fine district of ours. As always we shall pick the ladies first." Poppy our district escort says in her capital accent.

"The female tribute this year is Daisy Fields," says Poppy. I don't know Daisy but she looks to be around 16.

"Now its time for the boys." She says in a cheerful manner. "Clay Pasture." I feel my mind go into shock. How did this happen? There are so many names in there how did he get picked? Every thing seems to slow down I see my brother get escorted to the stage. 'This cant be happening.' I think to myself. I can't cry. I can't run over to my brother and hug him I have to stay where I am. Why did he have to get picked?

**Please review if you want to. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recaps and Train Rides

**Susan Collins still owns the Hunger Games last time I checked.**

Eve Pastures POV

I was escorted directly off the stage to the train. Now I'm standing just inside waiting for my brother to come in. All I'm doing is pacing back and forth. Even when I try to stop I seem to start again.

The door to the train car opens and Clay steeps in. I run over to him as fast as I can and hug him to me tightly. I never want to let go of him in fear of I might loose him. I have lost everyone I have ever cared about I cant loose my brother too. I don't know how long we stand there for.

He is taken to his compartment to get ready for dinner and I am taken to mine to get ready even though I never change till after dinner.

I walk into the dining car a few minutes latter to see Poppy sitting there with a few other victors.

"The others will be here in a few minutes. Come join us." Poppy says.

I sit down and grab some food. To be honest I don't really feel like eating my stomach is still turning from earlier today. The door opens and both Clay and Daisy steep in to the cart and sit down and fill their plates. All throughout dinner I get sympathetic looks and so does Clay. There is a conversation going on but I am not in the mood to talk.

"Well now that dinner is over we can all gather in an hour for the recaps." Poppy says.

I head back to my room to change and shower before the recaps. I still don't know exactly what all there buttons do. When I come out of the shower I feel a little better now that the makeup is off. I put on a pair of black shorts and a gray and blue sweatshirt. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and throw on a pair of black socks. I sit on my bed for just a few minutes before I leave to watch the recaps.

I get there to see most of the victors are not here. Most of the time they watch them in there room, I really don't know why. Poppy is there, a couple of victors, and the tributes are there when the recaps start.

Districts one, two, and four look very good as always. Districts three, five, six, eight, nine, ten and eleven look so-so. District seven looks good. District twelve look like they haven't eaten in days.

I recognize that the female tribute from district seven will be mentored by her brother this year. Her brother won the 63rd hunger games, the year before me. I think his name is Jack Redwood. It looks like someone is in the same boat as me.

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Training

**I still don't own the Hunger Games Susan Collins does.**

Eve Pasture POV

When the train pulled into the station Poppy took Clay and Daisy to the front to get out first. Soon after they left the train the victors got off the train and headed towards our living quarters for the next few weeks.

I look out my window to see capitol people cheering and screaming as trains pull into the station and tributes exit them. It sickens me to see this. These people who live in luxury and don't have to fear someone they know going in to the games act like this. They can bet on who will win and give them money. They treat it as if they aren't sending 23 kids to their death. It makes my stomach turn.

The chariot ride is over soon and they are dressed like cowboys. It's been the same for several years.

I walk down to the dining area for dinner. I see about half are there when I arrive. In the next few minutes the rest join us. We begin dinner with little conversation but as the time goes on we start to tell tributes about what their plan is for the arena and training.

"Don't go towards the cornucopia that's probably the easiest way to get yourself killed." Says Beau.

"Don't ally with or trust with one, two and four they will most likely kill you soon after." Case says.

"Find water and shelter. Make sure you aren't close to any other tributes you aren't allied with. They might kill you or if they get killed you might be next." Scarlett tells.

"Get food and water. Water is the most important thing to find out of the two." Clover says to Clay and Daisy.

"Find something you can defend yourself with. Either get a weapon or make one." Harlan says.

"Most importantly don't get yourselves killed." Dallas tells them.

"For training you need to save what you are best at for your private sessions." I say.

"When you are in training focus on the survival skills and anything that you think will be a big factor to help keep you alive." Says Scarlett.

"Now this is a question for the two of you to decide together. Do you want to be trained together or separate?" Ask Harlan.

Daisy and Clay whisper to each other for just a few seconds and seemed to come to an agreement.

"We can train together." They say together.

"Alright. Well I think that this is enough for one night, we will talk more tomorrow." Says Clover dismissing Clay and Daisy.

They go through their training starting tomorrow and that's when we start strategy meetings.

I go to bed with many thoughts going through my mind. I don't know how long I will be able to sleep.

"Time to get up! There is lot's to be done." Says a very perky voice. Probably Poppy is calling for me to get up. I was hoping yesterday was just a nightmare. Now I realize that I will never wake up from this nightmare.

I drag myself to the shower and hit a few random buttons till I get the right settings. I dry off and change into some black pants and a white shirt. I walk out to the dinning room to get some food. Every one is there are different conversations going on but I stay quiet there is too much going through my mind right now.

The day flies by as quick as it comes.

**Thank you sooooooooo… much for reading. Please review since this is my first fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Interviews

**Susan Collins Still owns the Hunger Games last time I checked.**

Eve Pasture POV

We have been working on interviews all day the boys are helping Clay and us girls are helping Daisy.

"They will probably ask you about your family, friends, life, how this effects you and other things like that." Scarlet says.

"Lets practice a few questions." I say.

Clove asks daisy a few questions and we move on to the next part of the day.

"Put those heels and dress on so you can practice walking." I say. After about two hours we have finished.

"There's not much more we can do so you have the rest of the afternoon off." Clove says. We each go our separate ways for lunch.

I go up to my room and grab a sweater because I'm cold and going to the café outside the training building that victors and sponsors can go. Though no sponsors will be there till tomorrow. It has TVs through out it and one that goes from the floor to the cealing that is both outside and inside. Some of them show different angles and tributes during the games. There is nothing on them now except the capital news. I walk over to the counter and order my food and a glass of water and take a seat at the counter and wait for my food. I watch the capital news while I wait for my food and it's all about the games. I hear someone else come in and order something and sitting next to me. My food arrives just after he sits down then a few seconds later their food arrives.

"Hi, I'm Jack Redwood. I'm from district seven. Victor of the 63rd hunger games and I'm nineteen." Says a guys voice from the person next to me. I look over at him and see amazing blue gray eyes and light brown hair. I know his sister is in the games along with my brother.

"Hi Jack, I'm Eve Pasture. I'm district ten. Victor of the 64th hunger games and I'm nineteen. I'm sorry about your sister." I say to Jack,

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your brother too." He says.

"Thanks. What is your sisters skill?" I say

"She's great with an ax. How about your brother?" Jack Says

"He's good with knives. Hopefully one of our siblings comes out alive." I say. We talked for a few hours till it was time for the interviews.

I put on my dress that my stylist has laid out for me. I wait for my brother to be interviewed.

"Please welcome Clay Pasture from district ten." Ceaser Flickermen introduces. The crowed cheers as my brother walks out on to the stage.

"Welcome. Now we all know a few years ago your sister was in this same seat and won her games. How has this been for you having your sister as a mentor?" Ceaser asks.

"Well I think it's hard for the both of us. Me because its my games and my sister because she has to watch me go through this." Clay says.

They talk about things like this till the times up.

After the interview we all head up stairs and go to bed. I fear what is to come tomorrow.

**Again thanks for reading. Please review. Follow and favorite if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Let The Games Begin

**Susan Collin owns the Hunger Games!**

**Thanks to hoplesslyhiddled411 for coming up with the arena idea!**

**Please check out Jms2 story "The 100****th**** Hunger Games: A year to remember"**

Eve Pastures POV

I got up on my own today. I only got three hours of sleep I was so worried about my brother. I took a shower a few hours ago and put on a black V-neck sweater with white skinny jeans and black combat boots. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I walk out of my room to the dining room to get some breakfast. I see no one in there so I take a seat and grab some pancakes and syrup. After about fifteen minutes I hear foot steeps approaching the table. I turn around to see Clay in army green cargo pants and a neon yellow shirt and some dark brown combat boots. I know the neon shirt will make the tributes stand out in the arena. I get up and hug him as tightly as possible. This might be the last time I see him alive in person. We eat and I stay with him as long as I can.

I head to the outside area of the café and get a glass of water and sit at the counter again. There are a few people here because the games start in two hours. I talked to the few sponsors that are here right now and got some money but you usually get more once the games start. Its half an hour later and I have talked to all of the sponsors here. An hour and a half till the games start and all I have to do is watch the TV on the pre hunger games talk that has been going on since last night.

"Hey, are you nervous for your brother?" Jack asks as he sits next to me. He has a nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah, are you nervous for your sister?" I ask him.

"Yeah, more than for my games." He says. We talk for the following hour and fifteen minutes. Then we watch the news for the games for the rest of the time. A picture of the tributes around the cornucopia shows up on the TV. It looks like the ruins of an old city. Tall skyscrapers worn down and falling apart, uneven cracked roads, it all looks like people haven't lived here in hundreds of years.

"TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…" I feel Jack take hold of my hand and I hold it tightly. "SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…BOOM!"

All of the tributes run off of their platforms. I spot my brother running towards a backpack with knives by it. I can see Jacks sister running towards an ax. I see that Daisy, Clay, Amber, her district partner Ash, the girl tribute from district five, Pixel and the boy tribute from district three Cable all running in the same direction away from the cornucopia together.

I turn to Jack and give him a questioning look. He just shrugs in response.

"Well it looks like our siblings are allies so we are now working together. Shall we go get our siblings some sponsors?" Jack asks. We go to where the sponsors are sitting and get to work.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The entire story will probably be from Eve's P.O.V. unless it says differently. Susan Collins owns the hunger games. **

At the end of the bloodbath there is a total of 8 tributes dead. The two tributes from districts 11 and 12, the female tributes from 9 and 8, and the male tributes from 3 and 6 are all dead. The career pack looks to be made up of districts 1, 2, 4, and the female tribute from district 3. Then there is the alliance of districts 5, 7, and 10. The rest of the tributes are on their own.

5,7, and 10 head the opposite direction from everyone else. They enter what looks like and old apartment building and stop on the 6th floor in one of the apartments. They split up and search a few of the apartments on that floor for things that they can use. They find rope, knives, blankets, and backpacks. When they gather back together when they are done searching they put all of their supplies on the floor and split it up evenly between the six of them.

They kill 4 birds that they have for dinner with the help from district 5 tributes who get the oven to work. They also get water and boil it to purify it. They set up a watch where they have two people always up.

When night finally comes there are still no more deaths. I can feel my recent lack of sleep starting to get to me. At 11p.m. I can tell I need to sleep soon but I don't want to leave my brother by not watching him incase something happens.

At 10p.m. most of the mentors have gone to the mentors living quarters for the games. It is a three-story building right next to the café and the training center. The first floor is the kitchen, bar, and an area to watch the games. The second floor is where the mentors from districts 1-6 sleep. The third floor is where the mentors from 7-12 sleep. Each bedroom has a TV in it to watch the games.

Now that its 11p.m. most of the tributes are asleep. Even Clay, Daisy, Amber and Ash are all asleep while Pixel and Cable take the first watch.

"Hey Eve how about you go get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Jack suggests.

"I don't want anything to happen to Clay while I'm asleep. I could never forgive myself if anything did happen."

"We can have someone wake us up if anything happens to them."

"Fine but I probably wont sleep much with my nightmares anyway."

"How about I stay with you till you fall asleep since our rooms are right next to each other?" Jack seemed a little unsure about if he should ask or not.

"Okay, but no funny business." I say jokingly to Jack earning a smile from him.

"Hey, no promises here." He says jokingly while holding his hands up in surrender, letting out a small chuckle. Which I might add is super hot. Wait did I just say that? Bad Eve, you can't be thinking like that while your brother is fighting for his life in the arena. But Jack is pretty hot. He is very muscular, probably from the games, dark brow messy hair in a quiff, emerald green eyes, has a nice tan, and is about 6' 4". I feel heat rising to my cheeks when I think this and mentally scold myself.

We walk up to our rooms and separate so we can change. I throw on a pair of short sleep shorts, socks and jack walks in right as I am putting on my tank top.

"Sorry I forgot to knock but I swear I didn't see anything except your stomach." Jack says with a small blush on his cheeks. I just simply nod in response and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. "I also got someone that will wake us up if any thing new happens with our siblings while we are sleeping."

"Okay." Is all I can manage to say. Jack is in a pair of sweatpants and socks but no shirt. And damn is he ripped, he has a nice six-pack and all of his muscles that are exposed are very defined. I try to hide the blush on my cheeks.

Jack walks over to the remote and turns the TV on and put on the camera that is on our siblings. We both get in my bed and get under the covers. I don't know how but I manage to fall asleep fairly quickly feeling safe with Jack next to me.

"Eve. Eve wake up. Its just a dream." Jack shakes me awake. I can feel tears on my face. Jack sees this and pulls me close to him and holds me tight. "Its okay, I got you, its not real, it was just a dream, I wont let any thing hurt you." He tells me and calms me down till I fall asleep again.

"Guys wake up something is happening!" A female voice yells, waking us both up. When I open my eyes I see that it's Aster, one of the female victors from district 7, who I actually know and talk to. The TV is on and the volume is turned up. "You two are so cute together. You would make such a good couple." She turns and sits on the end of the bed. Jack and I sit with our backs against the headboard of the bed. Jack holds my hand as we watch the TV.

One of the tributes that went off on their own had found the group and is approaching the apartment door. Clay hears the other tributes footsteps out side of the door. He shuts the lantern off and grabs a knife and gets ready to throw it. The tribute opens the door with his spear in his hand at the ready. I squeeze Jacks hand and hold my breath. Once the tribute opens the door all the way Clay throws the knife, killing the tribute. The group gathers up their things and head to the roof. They quietly jump from building to building till they get two blocks away from where they originally were hiding. The building is on the corner and they set up to watch and come up with a plan as to how to take care of the other tributes that are left.

We all relax when it is over. "Well that was a close call. What is going on between you two?" Aster asks us causing us both to blush.

"Nothing." We say at the same time causing us to blush more.

"Aw, talking at the same time. Your so cute." She gushes then gets up and walks to the door saying a goodbye as she leaves.

"I'm going to go shower and change and I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done." Jack says getting up and leaving the room.

**Please let me know what you think. Leave comments, suggestions or anything else you want. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Susan Collins owns The Hunger Games. I came up with the characters. Enjoy the chapter/ story. I appreciate everyone who reads this story. **

I throw on a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt tucked in, and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled. I put my hair down and wavy after my shower. When I finish getting ready I head down stairs and to the café. I order a coffee and a muffin. I find an open seating area with two couches and sit down. I finish my muffin when Aster comes over wearing a black skirt with a yellow blouse.

"So what is going on with you and Jack? And don't say nothing I'm not stupid."

"We are just friends."

"Well last time I checked friends do not sleep in the same bed together all night."

"So does that mean that there is something going on between you and Palmer" Jack says walking over to us with a coffee and bagel in his hand and takes a seat next to me. Palmer is a mentor from district 7 who is just a few years older then Aster. Jack has on khakis a white dress shirt and a black pencil tie.

"Shut up Jack." Aster says causing both of us to break out in to laughter

"Did I hear my name?" Palmer says walking over and sitting next to Aster.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how you and Aster are a thing." Jack says.

"O we are?" Palmer says raising an eyebrow at Aster.

"I never said that." Aster claims.

"Yeah you did, on the train. 'Palmer, o Palmer'. Your room is right next to mine and you two weren't that quiet." Jack says and imitates a high girls voice for part of it. This causes both of them to blush a deep red color. Jack and I are trying to contain our laughs. When Palmer punches Jack in the shoulder.

"Ow. That hurt man." Jack says

"Maybe you can have Eve kiss it for you to make it fell better." Aster says. With that Jack turns to me and gives me the cutest puppy dogface ever. There is no way I can say no to it so I give his arm a quick kiss.

"You two are so a thing." Palmer chimes in.

The rest of the day is uneventful except for talking to sponsors. All day Aster and Palmer give us a hard time saying that we are so a thing.

The next day I wake up to Jack sleeping next to me with his arms wrapped around me. "Good morning" Jack says smiling at me. His morning voice is very sexy I might add.

"Good morning Jack." I say smiling at him. Then I hear a faint click and turn to see Aster and Palmer standing by the door. Aster has a camera in her hand.

"I am so saving this and going to show this to everyone."

"We ruined the moment they were going to kiss." Palmer says.

"Bye guys we will leave you two to get ready and you know, do other stuff." Aster says leaving the room and pulling Palmer behind her.

"You know every once in a while Palmer does have good ideas." Jack says.

"Like what?" I ask with a smile.

"How about I show you?" Jack says waiting for my permission to continue. What a gentleman. I give a slight nod for permission.

He leans over and kisses me lightly at first but when I kiss back he kisses me more hungrily. We break apart breathlessly. We both have huge smiles on our faces.

"Wow." Is all Jack says.

"Is that all you have to say." I say with a small chuckle.

"Lets do that again." Jack adds like a little kid. Causing me to laugh.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"But its what I had on my mind." Jack says with a smirk. He leans in to kiss me again. I quickly grad a pillow and move it in front of me so he kisses that instead. Once he does I burst out laughing and he gives me a disapproving look.

"Sorry." I say and give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"That's not what I wanted babe."

"What are you going to do about it?" I dare him.

"Alright you asked for it." He jumps on top of me and starts to tickle me till I cant breath.

"I give up. I surrender. You win." I manage to get out and he stops.

"If you give me a kiss I'll let you go."

"Fine." I give him a kiss and he lets me go. "Go take a shower and change. I'll meet you down stairs when I'm done." I say while walking to the bathroom.

"Ugh. Fine." He gets up and leaves to go to his room.

My prep team make me put on light make up despite my protest. I put on a short black skater dress with tan combat boots with a tan quarter length sleeve leather jacket, black tights, and my hair is up in a messy bun. When I'm done getting ready I head down to the café and see that there are more cameramen here then normal. I see Aster and Palmer getting photos taken of them and getting questions asked. Jack comes up behind me in black pants, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white pencil tie.

A few cameramen notice us holding hands and talking and come up to us. They start to take pictures of us and ask us questions, which we have to answer. When an interviewer asks if we are dating or not Jack quickly says yes. His answer shocks me. We never really made it official. I'm happy it is official now. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him and he kisses back. After an hour we return to doing normal mentor stuff.

The next three days consist of talking to other mentors, friends, and sponsors. Also, Jack is there for me when I have nightmares and I'm there for him when he has them. Now there are only the 4 careers and the 6 from our siblings. The games have been relatively slow but we all know that will not last for long.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
